


Клэрис

by sihaya



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Солгав однажды Лектеру по приказу Крофорда, Кларисса совершила ошибку. И чтобы искупить вину, чтобы заслужить доверие, ей придется довериться самой.fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017





	Клэрис

Кларисса и сама понимала, насколько опрометчиво поступила, придя сюда. Ручка сумки с книгами и рисунками Лектера, казалось, жгла ей пальцы. Было мучительно стыдно, но отчаяние толкало вперед.

Сейчас она совершала что-то гораздо более ужасное: нарушала приказ Кренделла, обманывала офицеров полиции и, возможно, ставила крест на карьере. Когда-то Лектер пообещал ей повышение, но сама Кларисса хотела одного — спасти Кэтрин Мартин.

Ее тут еще не знали в лицо, хотя были предупреждены не пускать. К Лектеру никого не должны были пускать. На последнем этаже старого здания суда ему воссоздали подобие комфорта. Даже отгородили хлипкой шторкой туалет в клетке.

Но все равно полицейские не понимали, почему Лектер еще жив. Их раздражало, что, вместо того чтобы заниматься охраной правопорядка, они выполняют прихоти психопата.

Лектер читал, сидя спиной. Демонстративно игнорировал, хотя Кларисса прекрасно знала, насколько тонкое у него обоняние. Можно было даже не надеяться, что он не _почувствовал_ чужого присутствия.

Дежурящий тут офицер подозрительно смотрел на нее, но ничего предъявить не мог — ее уже обыскали. Читал ли он Татлер?

— Вы знаете правила: не переступать через линию, ничего не передавать…

— Мы уже встречались с доктором Лектером, — перебила Кларисса, мельком глянула на бирку с именем. Пэмбри. — Офицер Пэмбри, оставьте нас. Порученное мне мистером Кренделлом дело сугубо конфиденциально.

Она посмотрела полицейскому прямо в глаза, понимая, что тот послушается, не посмеет проигнорировать предполагаемый приказ Кренделла, но времени будет немного: первое, что сделает Пэмбри — спросит у начальства, кто она такая. У нее есть в запасе минут пятнадцать-двадцать.

Пэмбри с неохотой кивнул, глянул с презрением на Лектера и направился к выходу. Пока он ждет лифт. Пока спускается. Пока спрашивает. Потом пока в общей неразберихе отреагирует Чилтон…

Кларисса вздохнула.

— Добрый день, _Клэрис_, — вдруг произнес Лектер, оглядываясь через плечо и окидывая ее отстраненным, холодным взглядом. Он отложил книгу в сторону, заложив страницу. Тон был предельно вежлив, но равнодушен, хотя, в общем-то, Кларисса не могла припомнить, когда Лектер открыто проявлял свои эмоции при ней.

Сейчас особенно чувствовалось (или так только казалось Клариссе?), что теперь между ними непреодолимая пропасть. И все из-за лжи.

— Доктор Лектер… — тихо и безнадежно позвала Кларисса, но в темно-карих глазах с хищным красным отливом не было прежних искр интереса и любопытства. Даже простой симпатии, кажется, не осталось, и от этого было почему-то горько.

— Крофорд не может смириться с поражением и поэтому снова послал вас в попытке меня обольстить?

Кларисса вздрогнула, отчаянно сжимая пальцы на ручке сумки. Его слова были хлесткими, как пощечина, и, самое невыносимое, заслуженными. Она даже возразить ничего не могла.

— Меня никто не присылал. Я пришла сама, доктор. — Кларисса надеялась, что голос звучал ровно. — Здесь нет окон.

От его «хм» по спине пробежали мурашки. Да, ничего удивительного, что в новой камере не было окон. И рисунков тоже не было — они находились в ее сумке, и Кларисса никак не могла найти в себе силы сказать об этом.

Обман, пусть и ради благого дела, всегда оставался обманом. Но почему-то она себе это позволила, оценив жизнь Кэтрин выше всего остального. Обманула и, в каком-то смысле, предала доверие. Но все же… все же он с ней разговаривал, а не игнорировал, как часто бывало с другими.

— Я принесла рисунки… из старой камеры, — с легкой заминкой, тихо произнесла Кларисса и быстро облизнула пересохшие от волнения губы.

Она нервничала и корила себя за все сразу. Но знала, что в другой раз все равно бы поступила так же. И Лектер это понимал, наверное, даже лучше ее самой.

— Ваше старание иногда поражает, _Клэрис_. Не боитесь? Люди скажут, что у нас роман, — Лектер не насмехался над ней, говорил все так же спокойно и отстраненно-вежливо.

Кларисса сжала зубы, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу злые слова: вспомнились последние заголовки газет, в которых ее давно уже называли «Невестой Франкенштейна». Бояться было поздно, люди придумали собственные версии того, чем она занималась в камере с Ганнибалом-Каннибалом.

— Я думаю, что вы говорили правду тогда… в Балтиморской клинике.

Лектер не ответил. Кларисса знала, что ему не надо особо рассматривать человека, чтобы увидеть все недостатки. Он анализировал ее и мог сказать очередные гадости, ударить по самому больному.

— Подойдите ближе, _Клэрис_, если хотите узнать о Билли Рубине, — вдруг резко произнес он, почти приказывая. На одно мгновение в глазах и голосе Лектера промелькнул замогильный холод, и этого хватило, чтобы по спине пробежали мурашки и вновь вернулся страх. Она прекрасно помнила фотографии медсестры. Чилтон намеренно показывал их, чтобы отвратить от посещения камеры Лектера.

Кларисса, вздохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, сделала шаг вперед, за невидимую линию барьера.

Но Лектер, видя ее страх, только шире усмехнулся, чуть наклоняя голову в сторону. Словно подбадривая: «Ближе, моя дорогая. Еще ближе!»

Кларисса остановилась около решетки, едва сдерживая дрожь. Лектер не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, насмешливо глядя на нее.

— Вы всегда бросаетесь в омут с головой, не думая об опасности? — уточнил он, подметив ее бледность.

— Я…

— Не лгите, — одним плавным движением Лектер вдруг оказался слишком близко, почти вплотную к ней, и теперь в его глазах плясало пламя. Хотя это могло быть просто игрой света, но Кларисса нервно вздохнула и только силой воли удержала себя на месте — их все еще разделяла решетка.

— Не очень разумно с вашей стороны, моя дорогая. Вы же видели, что стало с той бедной девочкой…

— Смею надеяться, что я не зря вам доверилась, — слова прозвучали слишком резко, но не произвели на Лектера никакого впечатления.

— Я же говорил вам, _Клэрис_, не пытайтесь отвечать колкостью на колкость. К тому же не вам говорить о доверии. Мое — придется еще заслужить. А теперь сядьте на пол, спиной к решетке.

Она медлила, не зная, куда деть сумку. Та мешалась в руках, оттягивала пальцы своим весом. Не нужные никому рисунки и книги, от которых отказался даже Лектер. Точнее — просто не согласился их принять. Зачем она вообще их решила принести?

Лектер ждал ее действий, спокойно возвышаясь рядом. Клариссе казалось, что она ощущала тепло его тела, как и тогда, в лечебнице, сразу после выходки Миггса, когда через нейлоновую сеть чувствовала его дыхание.

Молчание затягивалось.

— Сядьте на пол, спиной к решетке, — повторил Лектер.

Кларисса понимала, что терпение Лектера не безгранично. И было совершенно ясно, что ей придется рискнуть, чтобы получить от него хоть какую-нибудь информацию. Но, даже понимая, все равно медлила.

Кларисса не тешила себя надеждами и иллюзиями — достаточно было изучить личное дело Уилла Грэма. Она могла закончить так же. Или, если не повезет, как медсестра. А ведь у Лектера даже пульс не участился…

По спине пробежали мурашки. Кларисса поджала губы. Тому, кем был доктор Лектер, еще не дали названия. Хотя самое близкое слово — «монстр». Она не забывала этого ни на мгновение. Но все равно готова была рискнуть и повернуться к нему спиной. Довериться.

Кларисса аккуратно поставила сумку на пол. Карие глаза Лектера пугали, потому в них она не смотрела. Тело плохо слушалось. Она села на пол, как того и хотел Лектер, подтянула под себя лодыжки и привалилась к холодной решетке.

Она не слышала ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца. Нужно было успокоиться. Она напомнила себе, что в камере нет ничего колющего и режущего. И только после немного расслабила мышцы.

Кларисса пребывала в ужасе от собственного поступка. Это все ради Кэтрин.

— Возьмите дело Билли Рубина, моя дорогая. И карандаш, он нам понадобится, — удовлетворенно произнес Лектер за ее спиной, тоже садясь на пол. Его близость вызывала нервную дрожь в пальцах. Казалось, все волоски на ногах и руках Клариссы встали дыбом.

Они не соприкасались, но Кларисса ощущала исходящее от него тепло, его дыхание. Можно было подумать, что он готов положить подбородок ей на плечо. И если бы не решетки…

— Доктор, вы хотите показать мне, что заметили?

— Я обещал вам повышение, — насмешливо напомнил он над ее ухом. Настолько близко, что, даже зная, что Лектер находится за спиной, Кларисса не смогла сдержать дрожи. — Ответьте мне, _Клэрис_, что делает этот человек, за которым вы охотитесь?

— Убивает? — неуверенно ответила она, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы закусить губу. Ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля.

— Но зачем он убивает?

— Потому что является умственно неп…

— О нет, моя дорогая, — прошептал он с непонятной интимной ноткой в голосе.  
— Вы абсолютно не правы.

— И что, по-вашему, им движет? — перебарывая себя, спросила Кларисса.

— Жажда. Желание. Страсть.

Каждое слово вызывало новую волну дрожи. И странного жара. Кларисса с трудом дышала ровно, хотя знала, что от Лектера не укрылось ее волнение: он был слишком близко, _опасно_ близко.

— Но, Доктор…

— Тш-ш-ш, _Клэрис_. Думайте. Чего мы обычно жаждем? Разве мы ищем то, чего нам желать?

— Мы просто…

— Вот именно, _Клэрис_. Мы просто жаждем чего-то, что видим каждый день. Быть может, проходим мимо. — Кларисса задохнулась от тихого фырканья на ухо. Она не могла видеть выражения лица Лектера, но отчетливо представляла, как он улыбается. — Но задумайтесь… Разве этот разброс мест не кажется вам слишком хаотичным? Отчаянным, я бы даже сказал. Словно попытка скрыть какую-то ошибку…

Дрожащими пальцами Кларисса раскрыла карту, пытаясь сосредоточиться на отмеченных точках, где нашли тела.

— Скрыть? Но что?..

— Не что. Кого. Подумайте над этим, моя дорогая. И не ищите мои пометки. Их нет.

— Доктор Лектер… — начала было она, прочистив горло. Но вздрогнула, почувствовав прикосновение к шее. Тонкое, невесомое, будто он только что провел по ее коже то ли губами, то ли носом.

— Нет, моя дорогая. Ваша очередь. Вы больше не можете мне предложить пребывание на солнечном острове, к тому же, как я уже понял, с вами стоит быть осторожным. Так что, _Клэрис_, «quid pro quo». Рассказывайте.

— О чем? — в голосе Клариссы промелькнули отчаяние и нервозность.

— О чем промолчали в прошлый раз, — и опять Лектер говорил с едва уловимой насмешкой. — Вы ведь любите недоговаривать.

Она не удержалась от вздоха. Рассказывать? Она и в детстве не особо хотела делиться подробностями. Но Лектер не из тех, кто уступил бы. Условие озвучено, и если она хочет спасти Кэтрин…

Кларисса прижалась затылком к прутьям. И тихо начала рассказывать. Про лошадь, ягнят. Их невыносимых криках и попытке спасти. О том, что она все еще просыпается от кошмаров.

Лектер слушал, не перебивая, задавая наводящие вопросы. Словно сейчас Кларисса сидела в мягком кресле в роскошном кабинете, а не на холодном полу, прижавшись к решетке. А он — Лектер — был ее психотерапевтом, помогающим справиться с травмой детства.

— Спасибо, _Клэрис_, — произнес он, когда она закончила. Мягко, почти нежно.

— Как его по-настоящему зовут? — без особой надежды спросила Кларисса. Она понимала, что оплатила своим рассказом то, что он сказал раньше.

Он не ответил. По спине пробежал холодок, словно Лектер отстранился. Кларисса не рискнула обернуться.

— Доктор Чилтон, полагаю, — произнес Лектер уже совершенно иным тоном, больше похожим на тот, которым он ее приветствовал.

Кларисса моргнула, не понимая. В коридоре послышались шаги.

Значит, время вышло. Она не успела. Но и уйти просто так, без имени, без единой зацепки, она не могла.

— Ваша очередь, доктор Лектер.

Кларисса говорила скорее из упрямства. Чилтон и полицейские встали прямо перед ней.

— Мисс Старлинг, вы должны пройти с нами и сесть на самолет, — напряженно проговорил полицейский.

Пришлось подняться; ей впихнули в руки сумку. Но внимание Клариссы было сосредоточено не на грубости мужчин, понимающих, что их не поблагодарят за ее присутствие рядом с Лектером.

— Назовите имя… — проговорила она с отчаянием, полностью игнорируя Чилтона и то, что ее ухватили больно за локоть.

— Расскажете, если ягнята замолчат?

Кларисса вздрогнула. Надежды не было, она ничего не узнала. Воспользовавшись ее состоянием, полицейские отволокли ее на несколько метров в сторону.

— Да. — Ее голос был едва различим.

Но Лектер кивнул. И с мягкой улыбкой добавил:

— Все, что нужно для дела, у вас уже есть, _Клэрис_.

И уже перед самым выходом она услышала больше похожее на шепот: «Прощайте, Кларисса».


End file.
